


Coventry

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But It's canon, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, Missing Scene, not that John would have left Sherlock alone with the Woman for two hours, so off we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: John and Irene as Sherlock disappears into his Mind Palace...





	Coventry

"007007007.... there's something... 007.... what is it...."

"And there he goes," John muttered to himself, forgetting Irene was still in the room.

"What is he doing?" Irene asked, frankly a bit fascinated, not that she wasn't already taken with him - hmm... no... not taken, intrigued. Yes, intrigued was a better word.

"Hmmm? Oh. You're still here. Mind Palace."

"Mind... ?"

"When he can't think of something, but knows he has it buried somewhere in that genius brain of his, he puts himself into, well, for lack of a better word, a trance until he can find it. I think his record is a day and a half... I'd get comfortable if I were you. He's not going to be talking for a bit, at least not to you, he might wander about, play his violin, might even eat without even knowing he's doing it, don't worry, he's quite safe. His 'transport' as he calls it, still functions within 'normal parameters.'" John snorted, then grabbed his jacket, making sure he had his phone, wallet and keys in his pockets.

"He's always done this?"

John shrugged. "Long as I've known him. Scared the shit out of me the first time he did it. But, like with everything else, I adjusted to it." He watched as Sherlock picked up his violin, carried it to his chair, and collapsed into it as if he were a marionette whose strings had been cut. "I'm going to the local, have a couple of strong drinks, maybe some chips. You're more than welcome to join me, he's - you know - you do know, don't you, that he's not interested in -"

Irene looked up at him, then smiled as she folded herself neatly into his chair. "I've already told you, Dr. Watson. You have nothing to worry about."

"Right. Well. If I don't see you again -"

"You'd prefer it if I just fell off the face of the Earth, wouldn't you?" She asked him quietly as she turned her gaze to Sherlock's hands.

"If it were at all possible, quite honestly, yes."

"Dr. Watson."

"Ms. Adler." He nodded then slipped quietly from the flat, closing the door behind him.

Irene spent the next two hours studying the man in front of her. In her career she had met many men, most of them rather dull, they all had money and power, she didn't bother with those who didn't, but Sherlock was the first who made her consider going straight in every sense of the word, and she frankly shuddered at the idea. But...

"Coventry." Irene smiled at the slightly surprised and frankly childlike expression on his face as he emerged from the thought cocoon he had been wrapped in. "Where's John? I was just talking to him."


End file.
